lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Longfang
Longfang was originally introduced as an Expanded Universe character created by JGREAD, and is now used as an NPC in the Chima Roleplay. Longfang was chosen to be the guard of Hunter Prison for a year, but later became a captain of the Imperial Knights when the Empire of Balance was created by Leodus and Vamprah. Biography Longfang was a knight of the Leopard Tribe during the time of King Leodus' long reign. Longfang was born sometime less than one hundred years before the events of the Chima Roleplay. At the time of the RP, Longfang had been one of the Leopards randomly chosen to guard the captured Senix for a year. As Longfang stood in the ancient, decrepit Hunter Prison guarding the Sabertooth Tiger, he started to feel minor earthquakes one night. Realizing that these earthquakes were a result of an imbalance of chi in the south, Longfang went into Senix's room to make sure the earthquakes hadn't broken the large device holding the imprisoned Ice Hunter in place. After checking, Longfang turned to leave the room, but he heard voices coming from the room outside. Listening, Longfang heard a creature talking about being a spy for the Brotherhood of Vultures, an enemy faction to the Leopard Tribe. Longfang burst through the door to confront the spy, an arachnid Chimian named Sezrac, and noticed that there were two other beings webbed to the far wall. Sezrac tried to surprise attack Longfang with a hidden scythe, but Longfang, who had fire chi in his harness, melted the scythe with his Fire Staff. Longfang shot and incinerated Sezrac as the spy tried to make a deal with him. The remaining intruders, a raven named Rex and a winged mammal named Benjamin, explained who they were and why they'd come there. Longfang incinerated the webs sticking them to the wall, and explained why he was in the ruined prison. Capture and Rescue A much more violent earthquake then occurred, causing the prison to fall apart more, and freeing Senix. Rubble fell on top of Longfang, knocking him out and causing the fire chi orb to fall out of his harness. While Longfang was unconscious, Senix froze him, and left him in the prison. Later, Senix returned to the now frozen prison to retrieve Longfang, Rex, and Benjamin, so he could bring prisoners to King Finglor. When Senix arrived at Saber Mountain, Finglor had him take Rex and Benjamin to the prison section of the mountain, but kept Longfang in the throne room, where the King melted the ice around Longfang's head so the Leopard could speak. Finglor asked Longfang about the defenses the leopards had in the Valley of Balance. Longfang told him that they had the basic defenses one would expect, such as laser and rocket turrets, but refused to tell the Sabertooth King about the Leopard Tribe's secret defenses. When the Sabertoothes (having had the curse confining them to the north broken by Sabradia and the Mammoth mages, Maulryene and Malgus) marched south to aid the Icebears and Vultures in their attack on the Leopards' Golden City, the mostly frozen Longfang was brought there in a Sabertooth Walker. During the ensuing battle of the Valley of Balance, a Leopard Mobile Command destroyed the Sabertooth Walker, and Longfang was unfrozen by his fellow leopards. Empire of Balance After the Battle of the Valley of Balance ended, Leodus returned to the city with the Brotherhood of Vultures, announcing that the Vultures and Leopards had put an end to their fighting, and would ally to form the Empire of Balance. Alongside a Vulture, Longfang was appointed as the co-leader of the Imperial Knights, the new royal guard dedicated to protecting Lord Vamprah and King Leodus. Longfang was armed with the traditional armor and sword of an Imperial Knight upon receiving the position. Appearances * Expedition of Exiles: A Chima Roleplay Tie-in Story (First appearance) * The Chima Roleplay Weapons and Gear While guarding Senix in Hunter Prison, Longfang wielded the Fire Staff, a weapon created by the Phoenix in ancient times which, when its user plugged fire chi, was capable of shooting bolts of fiery red lightning out of its superheated tip. A single blast was capable of immediately reducing any enemy into a pile of ash. The staff was left in Hunter Prison when Longfang was taken by Senix. After becoming an Imperial Knight, Longfang was given a Royal Imperius Blade (see the Empire of Balance page for description). Category:Fire/Fire Chi Category:Ice/snow Category:Empires Category:Characters Category:All Articles